Off to the Figure District
Off to the Figure District is the seventh episode of the first season. Plot The episode begins at the BFC's hideout, where the members of the BFC, the members of the Stuffedgomery Police Department, the members of the Beehive, the members of the L.O.D.G.E. and the residents of the Harvester Farm get ready for battle. However, when they arrive at where the S.S. Fabric is, they notice that the residents of the Town Hall are not with them. A few seconds after wondering this, Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards catch up to their allies and have news for them, but Barbara says that they can wait until they get on the S.S. Fabric to tell them the news. When they get on the S.S. Fabric, Bedtime Bear revs the engine so that they can get to the Figure District. After doing so, Barbara reveals to them that Mayor Waddle is dead, not knowing who killed him, as she was fast asleep during that time. "Kevin" suggests that he committed suicide, stating that it would make sense that "someone of his species" would take the coward's way out. Noticing the racist words coming out of "Kevin"'s mouth, Barbara questions whether he is a stuffed animal or not. Just then, "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" reveal their true identities to their supposed allies, who find out that they are Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries. Angered at the sight of Evan, Deputy Dog gets ready to kill him, but not before Evan reveals the truth to him: "I killed Sheriff Squirrel...", Evan says, infuriating the police officer even more. "I should have known it was you all along. Now this gives me the opportunity to get revenge: I'll kill you. I'll kill Weigh, I'll kill Anchor, I'll kill Renata, I'll kill the Figure District Mercenaries, I'll kill all of you!", Deputy Dog tells him, but not before Evan tells him that he was not only responsible for Sheriff Squirrel's death but also Mayor Waddle's, stating that he found out about him being Yellowbeard's ally and that he couldn't let him tell the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance his true identity, stabbing him with his spear and attempting to stage it as suicide but they were able to see through that lie. After telling them this, Evan looks to get his job accomplished, sending Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries to attack his enemies but the members of the Beehive escape via jetpacks, thus Deputy Dog and the Beanies take over to bring them down, unfortunately, the opposing side was already prepared for that attack, setting up a black mine between the soldiers, with it going off just as Deputy Dog and the Beanies approached them, sending them into the ocean and killing them. Believing that there is no way to win, Ronnie calls his jet the LP-1 and offers to bring Donnie and his farm animals alongside him and his agents. Donnie refuses, wanting to fight alongside his allies, but Ronnie is not willing to risk his twin brother's life, grabbing him by the paw and taking his farm animals as well, before the LP-1 sets off and leaves the S.S. Fabric, going back to Stuffedgomery. With the soldiers they have left, the members of the BFC and the residents of the Town Hall rush off to attack Evan and his men, but Evan prepares himself for this and throws a golden grenade at the Town Hall Guards, knocking them into the ocean and killing them. As a result, Barbara is forced to fight the Figure District Mercenaries alone, but Mac, Nectar and Lachlan attempt to help her, however, they are stopped by Weigh, Anchor and Renata, who corner them. Lachlan sees what he and his fellow guards need to do and goes to attack Weigh, Anchor and Renata, but Renata brings out pepper spray and looks to spray it in his eyes, however, Mac and Nectar jump in front of him, taking the full impact of it instead, causing them to faint into the water below, killing them. The male lovebird looks to avenge his fallen associates by taking down Weigh, Anchor and Renata, but Renata attempts to distract him by lifting her night gown up to reveal her blue panties. Lachlan does not fall for this seduction because he is married and pulls down her blue panties to reveal her butt. Cursing Lachlan for such a horrid act, Renata tells Weigh and Anchor to attack him while she pulls up her blue panties to cover her butt. They oblige, but Lachlan knocks both men down and goes after Renata, grabbing her by the hair and smacking her butt, sending her into the Figure District Mercenaries, thus all of them are knocked out. After complimenting his work, Barbara kisses Lachlan and they go off to finish the job, but Weigh and Anchor approach them, easily impaling the lovers with their swords, killing them. On another side of the S.S. Fabric, Milo rushes into Evan, only to be stabbed through with his spear. Evan believes that Milo has failed, only to realize that he has been outsmarted when the Goon falls down on him while his brothers Bedtime Bear and Tito restrain him from behind, all while their cousin Black-eyed Jake holds his sword to Evan's throat. When asked "Any last words, partner?" by Black-eyed Jake, Evan comes up with a backup plan, ordering Weigh and Anchor to get them. As such, the pirates knock out Bedtime Bear and Tito with tranq darts, allowing Evan to no longer be restrained by them, leading him to escape and throw the Goon on top of Black-eyed Jake. Post-battle, Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries set off for the Figure District. A few moments later, the S.S. Fabric arrives at the Figure District and Evan and his soldiers bring the tied up members of the BFC with them. When they reach Yellowbeard's lair, Evan hands over the members of the BFC to Yellowbeard, who tells his underling Landlubber to take him to the Ship of Legends and put them in the dungeons. As he does so, Evan reveals what happened to their allies to Swashbuckler, Buccaneer and Freebooter. When Landlubber returns, Evan asks Yellowbeard for the payment he was promised for bringing the members of the BFC to him. Yellowbeard states that he shall go along with their agreement and walks towards Evan with his sword in hand, knowing where this is going, Evan attempts to stab Yellowbeard with his spear, but he ducks, when Evan realizes that Yellowbeard is no longer in front of him, he turns around, only for Yellowbeard to stab him with his sword, killing him. After their leader's death, Yellowbeard gives the Figure District Mercenaries two options: join the Yellowbeard Pirates and spare their lives or remain loyal to Evan and die. Fearing Yellowbeard, many of the soldiers join his crew, such as Verruckter, Fletcher, Mr. Gold, Link, Reuben, Cassady, Cameron, Platano, Orbit, Mitsubishi, Jimmy, Clinton, Ezekiel, Layla, Weston, Torricellian and Penrod. However, some soldiers refuse his offer to join his crew and because of this, Yellowbeard chases after them, killing many soldiers such as Tim, Ferdinand, Re, Josh, George, Maiz, Wanda and Aloysius. On another side of the Figure District, Renata, Octavius and Willard look to escape in order to prevent suffering Yellowbeard's wrath, but the pirate captain catches up to them, slitting Octavius' throat and stabbing Willard through the chest, killing the brothers. After their deaths, he gives Renata one last chance to join the Yellowbeard Pirates, to which she agrees to join his crew, claiming that it she'll do whatever he asks of her so long as he doesn't kill her. After this recruitment, Yellowbeard returns with Renata to his lair and insists that they "have some fun" with each other. Later on in his chamber, Yellowbeard lies shirtless on his bed and Renata gives him what he asked for, taking off her night gown to reveal her blue bra and panties. Right after this, Yellowbeard and Renata make love. Once the process is over, Yellowbeard leaves Renata in his room and talks to his crew, stating that they should call in the reinforcements for their battle with the BFC the next day. After this, he does an evil monologue, "Yellowbeard Pirates, we have a long day ahead of us. Our battle with the BFC is approaching and once we defeat them, we're going off to invade Stuffedgomery. Soon we'll be wiping out the entire species of stuffed animals and then we'll be destroying Stuffedgomery so that way, there will be no evidence that the creatures ever existed. Arahahahahahahahahahahaha!", he says, his crew laughing along with him as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Deputy Dog *Beanies *Mac Donaldson *Nectar Hummingbird *Lachlan Feathers *Town Hall Guards *Barbara Feathers *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Catbots *Dogbots *Birdbots *Ronnie Teddy *Elite Agents *Rookie Agents *Donnie Teddy *Unnamed cows *Unnamed pigs *Unnamed chickens *Unnamed horses *Unnamed sheep *Evan Kelly *Weigh *Anchor *Renata Ratcliffe *Tim Goodman *Ferdinand Henderson *Re Nuren *Josh Hughes *George Roberts *Maiz En la Mazorca *Wanda Williams *Aloysius Behindhand *Octavius Glasshire *Willard Glasshire *Verruckter Wissenschaftler *Fletcher Huntley *Mr. Gold *Link Retro *Reuben Bandit *Cassady and Cameron *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor *Jimmy Bozobo *Clinton *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Layla Esposito *Weston Moneybags *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Yellowbeard *Swashbuckler *Buccaneer *Freebooter *Landlubber Trivia *This episode marks the last appearances of Deputy Dog, the Beanies, Mac Donaldson, Nectar Hummingbird, Lachlan Feathers, the Town Hall Guards, Barbara Feathers, Tim Goodman, Ferdinand Henderson, Re Nuren, Josh Hughes, George Roberts, Maiz En la Mazorca, Wanda Williams, Aloysius Behindhand, Octavius Glasshire and Willard Glasshire in the series. Transcript Main article: Transcript:Off to the Figure District Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes